GSK3β (glycogen synthase kinase 3β) is a proline directed serine, threonine kinase that plays an important role in the control of metabolism, differentiation and survival. It was initially identified as an enzyme able to phosphorylate and hence inhibit glycogen synthase. It was later recognized that GSK3β was identical to tau protein kinase 1 (TPK1), an enzyme that phosphorylates tau protein in epitopes that are also found to be hyperphosphorylated in Alzheimer's disease and in several taupathies. Interestingly, protein kinase B (AKT) phosphorylation of GSK3β results in a loss of its kinase activity, and it has been hypothesized that this inhibition may mediate some of the effects of neurotrophic factors. Moreover, phosphorylation by GSK3β of β-catenin, a protein involved in cell survival, results in its degradation by an ubiquitinilation dependent proteasome pathway.Thus, it appears that inhibition of GSK3β activity may result in neurotrophic activity. Indeed there is evidence that lithium, an uncompetitive inhibitor of GSK3β, enhances neuritogenesis in some models and also increases neuronal survival, through the induction of survival factors such as Bcl-2 and the inhibition of the expression of proapoptotic factors such as P53 and Bax.
Recent studies have demonstrated that β-amyloid increases the GSK3β activity and tau protein phosphorylation. Moreover, this hyperphosphorylation as well as the neurotoxic effects of β-amyloid are blocked by lithium chloride and by a GSK3β antisense mRNA. These observations strongly suggest that GSK3β may be the link between the two major pathological processes in Alzheimer's disease: abnormal APP (Amyloid Precursor Protein) processing and tau protein hyperphosphorylation.
Although tau hyperphosphorylation results in a destabilization of the neuronal cytoskeleton, the pathological consequences of abnormal GSK3β activity are,most likely, not only due to a pathological phosphorylation of tau protein because,as mentioned above, an excessive activity of this kinase may affect survival through the modulation of the expression of apoptotic and antiapoptotic factors.Moreover, it has been shown that β-amyloid-induced increase in GSK3β activity results in the phosphorylation and, hence the inhibition of pyruvate dehydrogenase, a pivotal enzyme in energy production and acetylcholine synthesis.
Altogether these experimental observations indicate that GSK3β may find application in the treatment of the neuropathological consequences and the cognitive and attention deficits associated with Alzheimer's disease, as well as other acute and chronic neurodegenerative diseases. These include, in a non-limiting manner, Parkinson's disease, tauopathies (e.g. frontotemporoparietal dementia, corticobasal degeneration, Pick's disease, progressive supranuclear palsy) and other dementia including vascular dementia; acute stroke and others traumatic injuries; cerebrovascular accidents (e.g. age related macular degeneration); brain and spinal cord trauma; peripheral neuropathies; retinopathies and glaucoma.
In addition GSK3β may find application in the treatment of other diseases such as:Non-insulin dependent diabetes (such as diabetes type II) and obesity; manic depressive illness; schizophrenia; alopecia; cancers such as breast cancer, non-small cell lung carcinoma, thyroid cancer, T or B-cell leukemia and several virus-induced tumors.